


impatient

by minbinnies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Minho just wants cuddles, chan's trying to do his homework, minho's annoying but he's cute so who cares, they cute or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinnies/pseuds/minbinnies
Summary: minho wants cuddles
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	impatient

minho whined and stared up at chan, head comfortably resting on his lap. chan looked down and frowned.  
"what's wrong, angel?"  
minho pouted even more, "you're not paying attention to me!" he huffed and crossed his arms, face changing from sad to mad. chan smiled at minho and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.  
"sorry, ill give you some love once im done my homework. how does that sound?" chan played with minho's hair, not missing how minho's face instantly relaxed.  
"why can't you give me attention now? you invited me over but all you're doing is homework!" minho pouted again.  
"i like your company."

chan continued playing with minho's hair but had went back to doing his homework, something minho wasn't very pleased with.

"how much longer?"  
"give me ten minutes."  
minho made a 'hmph' sound and sat up, keeping his arms crossed. he walked over to the other side of chan's bedroom and sat down on the floor, glaring at his boyfriend. 

"what are you doing?" chan asked, putting his pencil down.  
minho stayed silent.   
"i can't cuddle you if you're over there, and im almost done."  
minho shook his head, "im not coming back, im mad at you."  
"fine."

chan went back to doing his homework and minho stayed put, still glaring at chan. minho huffed, hoping it would get chan's attention. chan looked at him for a few seconds and looked at his book again.

minutes later, chan closed his books and shoved them into his backpack. "minho, im done."  
minho shrugged, "okay."  
chan frowned and sat up, "you don't want cuddles?"  
"no."  
"suit yourself."

chan shut his eyes and grabbed a pillow, wrapping his arms and legs around it. chan pretended he was asleep, wondering what minho would do. he wasn't surprised when he heard footsteps, followed by the pillow slowly being pulled from his limbs, then the feeling of something larger and warmer slipping into his arms instead.


End file.
